Alien noise, also known as out-of-domain interference, in a DSL cable binder is due to crosstalk (both far-end, or FEXT, and near-end, or NEXT) from non-coordinated lines within the same binder or from adjacent binders. The coordinated lines within a multi-twisted-pair system benefit from knowledge of the signals causing the in-domain interference, and this is exploited in the cancellation of such crosstalk using prior-art techniques, such as vectored-transmission. Non-idealities in the in-domain crosstalk cancellation result in residual self FEXT between the coordinated lines, which is an additional component to the alien noise, potentially limiting the performance in the system. If left uncompensated, alien noise can diminish any performance gains realized by self FEXT cancellation. In general, alien noise cancellation techniques exploit the spatial correlation of alien noise across coordinated lines to generate prediction filter coefficients that synthesize and cancel the spatially-correlated alien noise. However, conventional alien noise cancellation techniques (see, e.g., Biyani, et al., “Cooperative MIMO for Alien Noise Cancellation in Upstream VDSL,” In Proc. of ICASSP Conf., 2009) use a least-mean-square (LMS) technique to compute approximate alien noise prediction filter coefficients. The LMS technique is iterative, suboptimal and often slow to converge, whereas the systems requiring the noise cancellation, such as cellular backhaul systems, typically do not permit extended latencies and cannot afford iterative or slow-converging solutions for noise cancellation.